Caravan card
Caravan cards are items in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Caravan cards are used to play both Caravan and Blackjack. For Caravan, players use their own decks whereas casinos usually provide the cards for Blackjack. There are six sets of Caravan cards available: a standard deck, one for each of the casinos in New Vegas and one for the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort (with the add-on Dead Money). Obtaining a Caravan card automatically adds it to the Caravan deck in the player's inventory. ''Dead Money'' cards Unlike other cards, Sierra Madre cards cannot be purchased from merchants. 21 of them can be found in the Sierra Madre and its surroundings, whereas the rest cannot be obtained by regular means. Card sets Standard cards Gomorrah cards Lucky 38 cards The Tops cards Ultra-Luxe cards Sierra Madre cards Notes * Despite the sheer rarity of the Sierra Madre cards, their monetary values are identical to those of their counterparts in the Mojave Wasteland. Behind the scenes Two different sets of Caravan cards were given out as promotional items for Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Cards are only viewable in the default "items" category while placing them into containers, rather than the expected "misc" category. * The game freezes when buying a large number of cards. A possible work around is to first put all playing cards you already have in the backpack of a companion. Then buy the cards you want of a vendor and finally retrieve all already owned cards from your followers inventory. This also happens when you buy two of the same card in one purchase. Another work around is just buy one at a time. * Cards found in the Sierra Madre casino will not be automatically added to the player's caravan deck when picked up and will remain in inventory. Dropping the cards and picking them up again will not fix the problem; the only viable solution is to transfer the cards to a container (or companion) and then take them again. Due to this, it is possible to pass the Dead Man's Hand challenge by obtaining one card from the set and then repeatedly dropping it and picking it up again. ** A third-party bugfix for this issue has been released on the New Vegas Nexus: Dead Money Caravan Card Fix * There are 45 errors in the base game file. **The Tops King of Clubs shows the face of the Tops King of Diamonds. **The Lucky 38 Queen of Diamonds shows the back of the Tops deck. **Ultra-Luxe is spelled UltraLuxe on 4 cards: Jack of Clubs, Queen of Clubs, Ace of Hearts, and 9 of Hearts. **Lucky 38 is spelled Lucky38 on 4 cards: 8 of Diamonds, Queen of Diamonds, 6 of Hearts, and Joker 2. **35 of the standard deck cards show the face of the Tops deck, but this is not visible as they are identical. However, this will effect any card-face replacement mods unless corrected. Gallery FNV Caravan card back - standard.png|Back of standard cards FNV Caravan card back - Gomorrah.png|Back of Gomorrah cards FNV Caravan card back - Lucky 38.png|Back of Lucky 38 cards FNVDM Caravan card back - Sierra Madre.png|Back of Sierra Madre cards FNV Caravan card back - Tops.png|Back of The Tops cards FNV Caravan card back - Ultra-Luxe.png|Back of Ultra-Luxe cards Category:Fallout: New Vegas items es:Carta de caravana ru:Карты для игры в Караван uk:Карти для гри в Караван zh:大篷车扑克牌